Door
Iron: |blastresistance = Wooden: 15 Iron: 25 |renewable = Yes }} Doors are blocks used for protection, and are controlled mainly by a player. Source Doors generate naturally within village houses and strongholds, but they can also be crafted. Mechanics There are two varieties of doors: wooden, and iron. Wooden doors can be crafted using wood planks of any of the wood varieties. They can be opened and closed by both players and villagers. Iron doors are made with iron ingots, and can only be opened by activating a button, lever, pressure plate, or another connected redstone source. These same devices can also be used to open wooden doors, instead of manually opening them. Doors are hinged on one side and have two states: rotated clockwise and rotated counter-clockwise. As of update 1.3, zombies have the power to knock down wooden doors in Hard difficulty, by repeatedly slamming against the door, until it eventually breaks. Since update 1.8, doors now come in all wood varieties. Each variety of door functions the same, but they each have their own unique style, color and texture. Wooden doors can be smelted, albeit inefficiently: one door yields one smelting operation, which is a third of a wooden plank's smelting potential on a per-wood block basis. Crafting The crafting recipe for wood and iron doors: x3 |product2= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} As of 14w02a, the crafting recipe yields 3 doors instead of just one, and as of 14w32d, using different types of wood will create different types of doors (the wood type must be the same for the entire recipe). Trivia *Minecarts will not move through doors. *Before 1.13, water will not pass through doors, making them useful for flood control, or underwater paths. An open door can be used as an entrance to an underwater structure that is water-free on the inside. This occurs because water is technically a block and thus it cannot enter any non-air block (including mostly empty ones). *It is impossible to place doors on: leaves, ice, glass, and snow. *Prior to update 1.4, wooden doors could not be opened using a redstone device. *Due to lag, doors will sometimes quickly open and immediately close again, when activated. *If a player is being chased by a creeper and they manage to run through a door and close it behind them, the creeper won't explode. It will remain idle near the door, until a player opens it again. *It is better to use an iron door to protect villagers in their structures, because zombies cannot break iron doors. However, the villagers will be unable to operate the door, and will have to rely on players to let them in or out. *Villagers will go into any door in a village, provided that the door is technically a house. The mechanic was replaced by beds in 1.14 however. *On rare occasions, when a village contains 21 or more doors and at least 10 villagers, an iron golem may spawn. The door mechanic might have been replaced in the 1.14 - Village and Pillage update. Category:Blocks Category:Interactive blocks Category:Mechanisms Category:Two-Block Tall Objects Category:Redstone Category:Utility Category:Smelting Category:Renewable Category:Natural Blocks Category:Partial Blocks Category:Decorative